Memories
by alexatheknight
Summary: When Sabrina sees Puck with another girl, Puck decides to put a spell on her to forget everything. But what happens when everything goes horribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_I was thinking about doing this one after Secrets and Surprises, but I just had to write it now! It's been stuck in my head for weeks. I really hope you guys like it._

Chapter 1

"A _ball?_" asked Sabrina, incredulously.

"Yes, Sabrina, we have to go to the ball. It's for investigating!" said Granny Relda.

Mayor Heart was holding the annual _Heart Ball _for Valentine's Day. Granny Relda thought it would be perfect for spying on the Scarlet Hand. Since you have to have a partner, Sabrina and Puck were going. They weren't bothered that they were going together, because they were going out. **(Finally! A/N note) **What they were bothered about was dancing.

"I am not dancing!" said Sabrina.

"Me neither!" said Puck.

"It's okay, you don't have to dance," said Granny Relda.

"But I still don't want to go!" said Sabrina and Puck.

"If you don't go I'll take away your dessert privileges!" said Granny Relda. That got them to stop.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" said Sabrina, hoping the answer would be no.

"Yes, you do," said Granny Relda.

"Why?" Sabrina pouted. She hated dresses. She owned only one, that she vowed never to wear.

"Sabrina it's a ball. You have to," said Granny Relda.

Sabrina muttered "stupid ball".

"I don't see why you're complaining," said Daphne, "I wish I could go."

Daphne had begged Granny Relda to go, but only partners could go. She didn't understand why Sabrina was being so reluctant.

"Ugh, fine!" said Sabrina. She hated giving in, but she didn't like arguments to go on and on.

"Good," said Granny Relda, "now look at your dress."

Daphne went and got a royal blue spaghetti strap dress. It was sparkly and nice. It was also totally not Sabrina.

"Why do I have to do this?" she muttered under her breath. Puck had heard her and snickered. She punched his arm.

"And here, Puck, is your tuxedo," said Granny Relda. She pulled out a black suit. Puck put on and outraged face and Sabrina smirked.

"Why do I have to wear that?" said Puck.

Granny Relda sighed. "Puck, as I have explained earlier, this is a _ball._ You can't wear casual clothes there. You have to be fancy."

Puck pouted, but Granny wouldn't take another argument. She told them to go upstairs and change. Daphne told Sabrina that she was going to do her makeup. Sabrina looked furious.

A little while later, Puck came in the kitchen. He was wearing his tux, and had apparently put on cologne.

"You look very handsome, Puck," said Granny Relda. Puck gave her a sarcastic look.

Then, Sabrina walked in. She looked beautiful in her dress. She had put on mascara and lipstick and blush. Her hair had been curled and she had put on perfume. She wasn't very happy though.

"You look beautiful, Sabrina!" said Granny Relda.

Sabrina just frowned at her. "When do we leave?"

"In just a few minutes, I have to take pictures!" said Granny Relda. Daphne ran to get the camera.

"No!" said Sabrina, and reluctantly put a smile on her face for a picture. Puck refused to smile until Sabrina made him.

"Aww, you two look so cute together!" said Daphne. Sabrina glared at her.

"Let's just go," Sabrina said, grabbing Puck. Granny reminded them to come home by eleven, and Sabrina reassured her that they definitely would.

"I can't believe they're making us do this," said Sabrina, on their way there.

"I know," said Puck, "this is going to be so boring."

"If only this wasn't for only partners, then Daphne would go. She wouldn't mind at all," said Sabrina.

Puck nodded, and stared at her. She looked so beautiful. Her dress brought out her eyes.

"Hey, Sabrina?" said Puck. She looked up at him.

"You look beautiful," he said with a wink.

Sabrina blushed. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself, fairy boy." She actually hated wearing the dress. It was way too fancy.

When they got there, Sabrina went to get them some punch, and Puck went to the bathroom. Sabrina started chatting with Briar Rose and Snow White.

"Hello Sabrina, I didn't think you would come tonight," said Snow White.

"Yeah, Granny made me," she said.

"Oh, I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before," said Briar Rose.

"Yeah, hopefully, this is the last time," said Sabrina.

"Are you hear with Puck?" asked Snow White.

"Yes," said Sabrina, "he's taking a while, I'm going to go find him." She left to find the bathroom.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Puck had a hard time finding the bathroom. He finally had to ask a huge bear, and they said it was upstairs. He had looked everywhere, but couldn't find one. He saw a woman with black hair there.

"Excuse me?" said Puck. The woman turned around and smiled.

"Yes?" she said.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" asked Puck.

She gestured him to follow her. When they were in front of a room, she grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

"Hey! What are you-"he was muffled. Then he heard a gasp. He looked up and saw Sabrina.

"Puck?" she said.

"Sabrina, it's not what it looks like. I-"said Puck. But Sabrina had punched him in the gut. It had knocked the wind out of him.

"Sabrina!" he shouted. But she was running away. He followed her, but he couldn't find her. He saw her leaving and ran to the door. He got out his wings and flew after her. He found her running down the street. He went to her and grabbed her waist.

"Sabrina, listen to me!" Puck said.

"Let go of me, idiot!" she said. He was stung by her words, and let her go. She ran down the street.

"Sabrina!" he screamed. She didn't answer. Puck broke down. What had he done? He loved Sabrina and he had lost her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Puck got home a while later. He saw Daphne and Granny Relda in the kitchen looking disappointed at him.

"Why did you do that, Puck?" said Daphne, furious, "why did you cheat on Sabrina?"

"I didn't cheat on her," he said.

"Then why were you kissing another girl?" asked Daphne.

"The girl came to me, and Sabrina saw her on me. I swear!" said Puck, as truthfully as he could.

Daphne looked at him and realized he was telling the truth.

"Okay Puck, I believe you," she said, "but I don't know about Sabrina. She trusted you, Puck. She doesn't trust too many people. You betrayed her, and I don't think she'll ever even try to find out the truth."

Puck buried his face in his hands. "What have I done? I lost her."

Daphne came over to him and comforted him. "Puck, it's okay. I'll try to talk to her."

"Thanks, marshmallow," he said and hugged her. Then, they both left there rooms to go to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daphne came into her bedroom and saw Sabrina on the bed, just sitting there. She wasn't crying. Either because she had already cried or she was too shocked to cry.

"Sabrina, I talked to Puck," said Daphne. Sabrina looked at her.

"Let me guess," said Sabrina, "he told you that the girl kissed him?"

"Yes, he did, Sabrina. And I know he was telling the truth. Just believe him," said Daphne.

"I don't know, Daphne," said Sabrina.

"Well, think about it, okay?" said Daphne. Sabrina nodded, and laid down.

Sabrina was devastated. She had loved Puck, and he betrayed her. She would never trust him again. But what if Daphne was right? What if he really wasn't betraying her? Sabrina knew that could be true, but she didn't want to take her chances.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next few days had hurt Puck. He had tried several times to talk to Sabrina, but she refused to say a word to him. He didn't know what to do. He just wished she would just forget everything.

Then, Puck's eyes lit up. If Sabrina forgot everything, then she would love him again. He snuck downstairs for Uncle Jake's spell book.

_Did you guys like it? Please, I really want reviews. I might not update for a while though._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Puck looked through the book. He couldn't find it. Then at the end of the book he found it: _Memory Spell._

It was perfect. It could make Sabrina forget the last few days. It would take three days until it was ready, though. He had stolen Uncle Jake's potion ingredients, so he got to work on the potion.

In the back of his mind, he thought this was wrong of him. He knew he shouldn't do it. He knew if she found out, she would kill him. He knew he should do a more practical way and talk to her, but Sabrina was just so stubborn. She wouldn't listen. It was the last straw. He had to have her back, no matter what it takes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He had made the potion. It was simple. All he had to do now was wait for it to brew. He couldn't wait.

The next few days went by slow to Puck. He had tried several times to talk to Sabrina, but she would basically just ignore him. She wouldn't even acknowledge he was there. Like this afternoon:

"Hey, Sabrina," Puck had said to her. She had gotten out of her room to go watch TV. She didn't even look at him. She just walked by as if nothing had happened. Puck had felt like punching the wall. This was all so frustrating. Sabrina and he had been in fights. She had even not talked to him, but whenever he said something to her, she had glared at him. He hated being ignored.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Puck had been trying to talk to Sabrina all day. She didn't say anything, because then he would just smirk at her if she glared at him. So she just acted like he was invisible.

Daphne talked to her every night about Puck. She told him she could sense that she still loved him, because she was really quiet sometimes now. She had told him that she knew Puck was miserable without her and really loved her. Sabrina had just ignored her then too.

Deep inside her, she knew she was being stupid. She knew she should talk to Puck. She could see if he was telling the truth when he said the girl kissed him. She just didn't want to take the chances on her heart breaking again.

Yes, she knew she still loved him. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to run to his room right now and say she was being stupid and that she loves him, but she didn't want to seem weak, and she didn't know if he still loved her after everything.

She was trying to forget about him. When she had seen Puck with the girl, her heart had broken into a million pieces. She had felt like he had just stabbed her with a knife. She had trusted him, and he did this to her.

On the outside, Sabrina didn't seem like she was heartbroken at all. She seemed her same self; she was just a little quieter than usual.

Sabrina never thought she would be like this. She never thought she would be this upset over a boy. She had read books about girls breaking because of boys. She had thought it was stupid and that she would never do that.

Now she understood what they were feeling. To love someone so much then be betrayed by them.

Sabrina buried her face in her pillow and wept.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Puck wanted to cry. He hated himself for it, because he knew the Trickster King would never cry but he wanted to so much right then. In fact, he was so upset he wanted to kill himself.

Why was he so stupid? Why did he ask that girl where the bathroom was? He could've asked the person downstairs who told him the bathroom was upstairs, where the bathroom was. If he did, Sabrina could be in his arms again and he would be in heaven.

He didn't want to do this to Sabrina. He really didn't. It was like controlling her, and she hated that. If she ever found out, it would be the end of him. He was just so desperate to have her again; he probably would kill for it.

He decided not to tell anybody, even Daphne. Daphne had sympathized for him, because she believed him. She would always reassure him that Sabrina loved him back and that she was miserable.

Puck wasn't so sure he believed that, though. It didn't really seem like that. But what hurt him more was if she was telling the truth. Sabrina was hurting. He couldn't forgive himself if she was really hurting. He would do anything to make her happy. She was his life.

Puck buried his face in his hands and wept as hard as he could.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The potion was ready. Puck was so happy he was getting Sabrina back, he was giddy. He had snuck downstairs and put the spell on the drink, just before Granny Relda got down. Then he snuck back upstairs.

About an hour later, he came downstairs and saw Granny Relda and Uncle Jake. Granny smiled at him.

"Good morning Puck. Do you know if the girls are awake?" she asked.

He shrugged, gesturing he didn't know. You could never tell when they would wake up. Sometimes it was as early as seven, or as late as noon.

Granny Relda pursed her lips. "They really shouldn't stay up that late. It makes them stay up too long."

Uncle Jake smiled. "Don't worry, Mom. The girls are older now. They're going to start sleeping late for a while." Granny Relda just frowned and went back to cooking.

A little while later, Daphne came downstairs groggily.

"Good morning Daphne, where is your sister?" Granny Relda said, getting a little impatient now.

"She refuses to get up from bed," Daphne said, sitting down, "she probably won't be down for a while." Granny Relda shook her head and said something about sleepy teenagers.

Puck smiled. He knew Sabrina hated the morning. She would stay up all night and go to sleep all day. He would usually wake her up by maybe a little prank or threatening a prank. Then he frowned, remembering the state of there relationship now, but not for long.

About an hour later, a cranky Sabrina came down. She looked mad for getting up.

"Finally, you're up," Daphne said.

"Well, I could be sleeping if someone didn't wake me up," Sabrina said, scowling at her sister. Daphne stuck her tongue out at her. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Girls," Granny Relda said, warningly. They stopped and started eating. Sabrina and Daphne weren't too pleasant to each other in the mornings.

Puck was staring anxiously at Sabrina. She wasn't even touching her drink. Then he remembered Sabrina didn't drink a sip until she was completely done with her food.

When she was finished, she took a sip. Puck stared at her for a while. Then, as if someone had punched her in the face, she fell back out of her chair.

"Sabrina!" Uncle Jake cried, coming to her.

"Sabrina! Get up!" he said. Puck panicked. What if he had done something wrong?

Then, Sabrina got up. She looked around in a daze, as if she didn't know where she was.

"Sabrina? Are you okay?" Uncle Jake said. Sabrina didn't realize he was saying something to her, until he poked her gently. Then she looked him curiously and said:

"Who are you?"

_I liked this chapter. Did you? Tell me!_


	3. Chapter 3

_ I am super sorry for not updating! My internet is not working. So I had to wait a while. _

_I probably won't update for a while because I am going to Atlanta. _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

"Sabrina? What are you talking about?" Uncle Jake asked, bewildered.

"Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here? Who are you people?" Sabrina asked, looking at all of us, confused.

"Sabrina, what are you talking about? You know who we are," Uncle Jake said, getting more confused.

"Why do you keep calling me Sabrina? I don't know who you people are!" Sabrina said, looking at us scared.

Uncle Jake looked at her. Then, he got up and sniffed her food. Then, he sniffed her drink, and his eyes widened.

"Okay, did anyone put a memory spell on Sabrina?" Uncle Jake said, looking at everyone.

Puck didn't say anything, he tried to act confused. But his guilty look showed.

"Puck!" Uncle Jake cried, "if this is another one of your silly pranks, you've gone….." Uncle Jake was cut off by Daphne.

"Uncle Jake, Puck put the memory spell on her because she refused to listen to him. He wanted her to forget everything. I'm still mad at him, but I understand why he did that."

"Wait, why was Sabrina refusing to talk to him?" Uncle Jake said, confused, "I thought they were going out."

"We were," Puck muttered, regretfully.

Daphne explained everything to him. Uncle Jake just stared at her the whole time. After Daphne said Puck was telling the truth, Uncle Jake looked at Puck for a long time.

"Okay," he said, "I believe you. But I also understand why Sabrina feels that way. She has trusted a lot of people, and most of them end up betraying her."

"Yeah, that's why I put the memory spell on her. She wouldn't listen to me!" Puck cried.

"Puck, I know how you are feeling, but this was wrong. Sabrina could have forgotten everything in her whole life!" Uncle Jake said.

"How do we know for sure?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I guess we'll have to talk to her. See if she knows anything," Uncle Jake said. They went to Sabrina, sitting on the couch, confused.

"Okay," Uncle Jake said, "do you know who you are?"

"No," Sabrina said, scared.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Do you remember anything?"

"No."

Uncle Jake looked at everyone else. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"No," Sabrina said.

He looked at Daphne. "Do you know who she is?"

Sabrina stared at her and replied, "No." A tear ran across Daphne's cheek.

"Do you know who this is?" Uncle Jake said, pointing to Granny Relda.

"No," Sabrina said, looking at her.

Uncle Jake pointed to Puck. He looked scared at Sabrina. Could he have really made her forget everything?

"Do you know who he is?" Uncle Jake asked.

Sabrina stared at Puck for a long time. They locked eyes for a second, and then Sabrina gave her answer.

"No."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Puck was furious. Furious of the spell. Furious of life. But most furious with himself.

Uncle Jake had told him not to worry. He had left to go get an anti-memory spell. It was somewhere in China. His friend knew it. He wouldn't be back in a week or so, and told them to try to jog some of Sabrina's memory back. Daphne and Granny Relda were downstairs, showing her things she had done. They had asked Puck if he would like to come, but he said it was okay. But really, he didn't know if he could take it.

He couldn't believe he was so stupid! He could've confronted Sabrina, and get her attention. But he was such a lunatic he had to think of memory spell.

It was his entire fault. Sabrina had forgotten everything she has ever done, and it was because of him.

What hurt him was Sabrina's face when she looked at him and said she didn't remember him.

How could she have forgotten everything they had done together? Everything the went through together? She couldn't remember a single thing.

He wished he could go back in time and tell himself that it was stupid to put a spell on her. It was better if she ignored him. At least she could have had all her memories.

Puck realized that eventually they would have made up. Not necessarily going out, but at least on speaking terms with each other. Granny or Daphne or Uncle Jake would have gotten sick of them ignoring each other, even though it was quieter when they didn't fight.

He wanted to kill himself. He realized now that Sabrina would never forgive him if she got her memory back. She would never speak to him again, for doing that to him.

Puck burst into tears. He hated himself for being so emotional, but he couldn't help it. He missed Sabrina. He missed her anger when he pranked her. He missed her smile. He missed her laugh. He missed it when she used to punch him. He missed her.

He wondered what he should do with this Sabrina. Should he ignore her? Should her become close to her? He hated having this Sabrina here. She wasn't his Sabrina.

He decided he wouldn't ignore her, but he wouldn't get too close. He would talk to her, but not that much. He knew it was Sabrina, but not the real Sabrina.

What if this girl was nothing like Sabrina? What if she was this new person who had nothing at all in common with Sabrina? What if she was this total stranger?

Puck took away those horrifying thoughts away, and tried to go to sleep. He didn't want any nightmares tonight.

Then he realized something so horrifying it was unbearable to think of.

What if he fell in love with her?

_Did you guys like it? Not my best work, but satisfactory._

_I hope I will be able to update soon, before we go to Atlanta._

_Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Puck came down for breakfast the next morning. He hadn't left his room at all since yesterday's little scene. He presumed Daphne and Granny Relda had been working on Sabrina. He didn't really want to go down to eat, but, well, he was hungry.

He got down and saw Daphne and Sabrina at the table. Sabrina looked sort of confused, but it looked like Daphne was consoling her.

"So, Sabrina, this is Puck, your…..friend," Daphne said, uncertainly.

Sabrina turned her head to Puck's direction. She looked the same as always, except the fact that she didn't look to angry or happy or how she usually was. She looked more…….blank.

She nodded at him, and didn't say anything. Granny Relda came and put purple French toast on the table. Daphne and Puck grabbed some immediately and started shoveling it into their mouths.

Sabrina stared at it. Then she looked at Granny Relda as if permission to do the same. Granny Relda nodded and put one on her plate.

Sabrina eyed it cautiously. Then she put it to her mouth and chewed. Everyone looked at her, wanting to see her reaction.

She waited, registering the taste. Then she shrugged and ate some more.

Daphne smirked. "Well, that's new." Granny Relda chuckled. Puck stared at Sabrina. He had always wondered why Sabrina didn't like Granny Relda's exotic food, but it didn't seem normal of her to eat it.

When they were all done, Granny Relda took Sabrina upstairs to explain something to her. Puck took Daphne aside to confront her.

"So….what are you guys going to do with her?" Puck asked.

Daphne said. "Well, we decided that Uncle Jake might not come back from his trip too soon. So Granny thought we should try to jog her memory, but she doubts that will do anything. We spent all last night asking her questions. She was clueless."

"So you guys are just going to teach her to……be Sabrina?" Puck asked, unsure.

"Basically. We thought about you helping too, but……" she said, knowingly.

"Yeah," Puck said. She knew how much it hurt him to see her. Daphne knew him really well. She was always telling him that he should do this or that. It annoyed him sometimes.

"Look, Puck, I don't blame you at all. I wish you hadn't done it, but it proves you really love Sabrina," Daphne said, a tear coming from her cheek.

Puck hugged her and she wept. He felt so bad. He had taken her sister away from her. Sabrina protected Daphne. Even though she didn't like it sometimes, he knew Daphne liked that her sister cared about her.

Puck and wiped her tears. "Come on, marshmallow, everything's gonna be okay. I'm here, aren't I?"

Daphne made a watery chuckle. "Still cocky?"

"How could I stop? It annoys your sister too much," he said.

Daphne laughed and hugged him. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything," Puck said.

Daphne hesitated, but then said. "Look, I know it hurts you to see her, but I really want you to help us with her. You know, you can help me teach her about her life and stuff."

Puck didn't say anything for a while. "How would I teach her?" he finally asked.

"Well, I could teach her, and you could sit there until I'm done, and tell just tell her things," Daphne said with a smile.

"What do you mean, "things"?" Puck asked.

Daphne smiled, mischievously. "You know, things you and Sabrina do and don't tell me."

Puck looked at her, until he realized what she was saying. He stared at her in shock. Daphne laughed.

"You can't honestly think….why would…..I think you're going insane……….," he stuttered.

Daphne snickered. "I'm just kidding, Puck. But you should talk to her with me."

Puck sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Great, let's go!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm. He pulled her back.

"Whoa, wait a sec, what do you mean "let's go"? Not now, I thought maybe-"

Daphne sighed and turned. "Puck, what are you waiting for? There is nothing to wait for, so let's go!" She forcefully grabbed him and took him upstairs.

Daphne opened the door to her and Sabrina's bedroom. Granny Relda and Sabrina were sitting on the bed, talking. When Granny Relda saw them, she smiled, got up, muttered "thank you" and left.

Daphne took Puck to their table and told him to sit down in the chair. He did it with no argument. Daphne went to Sabrina and started talking to her.

"So you have no idea who we are?" Daphne asked. Sabrina nodded, frazzled.

"Well, I'm Daphne, your sister," Daphne said, "the woman who came in earlier was Granny Relda, our grandmother. And this," she said, pointing to Puck, "is Puck. Do you understand?"

Sabrina looked at Daphne, the door, and then Puck. She thought for a long time, but then nodded.

Daphne smiled. "Now what do you know?" she asked, "like, besides, what I just told you."

Sabrina said, "I don't remember anything. I know how to talk and eat and move, but my mind is blank."

Puck was surprised. He hadn't heard her since the yesterday morning. He expected her to sound anxious or nervous. Instead, she sounded cool and calm.

Daphne nodded. "So you remember how to use your body and stuff, but all your memories are gone?" Sabrina nodded.

After that, Puck didn't listen much. All he did was sit around and look at the room. There were little airplanes on the ceiling which Sabrina had told him her father had made. The desk had a navy blue elastic hairbrush and makeup everywhere. Sabrina didn't put on the makeup. She gave that up a long time ago. Daphne, however, loved putting it on.

"Okay," Daphne said, breaking Puck's thoughts, "do you want to talk to her a bit, Puck?"

Puck just shrugged, not interested. He didn't really want to talk to her. Daphne rolled her eyes and gestured him to come to the bed. Puck sighed, and went on the bed.

"So," Daphne said, after an awkward silence, "do you want to know anything about Puck?" she said, looking at Sabrina.

Sabrina shrugged. Daphne told her things about Puck and his and Sabrina's relationship. She didn't mention about how they dated for a bit. She just told her about the pranks and how they fought.

After she was done, Sabrina asked her, "Do we love each other?"

Puck gaped. Daphne hadn't mentioned anything about that. How could she have known?

Daphne laughed. "Well, at least you realize it, but you usually deny it. For now though, you guys are just friends."

Sabrina nodded. Daphne then looked at Puck's shocked expression and smirked.

"Told you it was obvious," she teased. Puck stuck his tongue out at her.

_Sorry, that chapter was kind of weird. I think I have writer's block. Well, anyway, why didn't anyone review last time? I only got one review. Come on, you can do better than that._

_REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the long update. I got writer's block for a while, and I'm getting really lazy about updating. But I'm gonna try and do it faster now. Hope this chapter is as long as I can do._

Chapter 5

The next few days in the Grimm household stayed the same. Granny Relda cooked her exotic foods and checked with Uncle Jake every day about the spell. He said it was taking a while for it to get ready. He reassured them that it would be ready in at least a week.

Daphne spent most of her time with Sabrina. She talked about things they did when they were younger and their time in Ferryport Landing. She talked about her parents and Granny Relda and Uncle Jake. She also talked about Puck, but only when he came with her to talk.

Puck spent most of the time in his room. He didn't like seeing Sabrina like this, but Daphne made him come sometimes. Mostly he just trained his chimpanzees or wandered around his room.

One night after dinner, Daphne followed Puck to his room. She gestured for him to go in. She followed him inside.

"Okay," she started, "I think Sabrina is making some progress on being herself. I've talked to her and she said she's going to try to become more like her. She might talk to you, but no fighting."

"Okay," Puck said. He didn't really think she was going to do that. She usually shied away from him most of the time. He didn't understand why, since she didn't near Daphne or Granny Relda, but he usually didn't care.

Daphne sighed in relief. "Good, so if she talks to you, you talk to her. She might not engage you in a big conversation, but I told her she will talk to you."

She sensed his resistance, which was probably why she was being so forceful. Puck reassured her that he would talk to her and no ignoring, until she finally agreed and left for her room. He sighed in relief and got on his trampoline and fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Puck woke up early and got downstairs for breakfast. He found everyone else downstairs already eating. Apparently it wasn't that early.

Daphne nudged Sabrina. She looked at her, confused. Daphne gestured to Puck and Sabrina nodded. "Good morning, Puck," she said, smiling.

Puck stared at her in shock and looked at Daphne. He didn't think she was serious. Daphne gestured for him to say something back.

"Hi," he sort of mumbled. Daphne rolled her eyes and sighed.

Later after breakfast, Daphne took Sabrina upstairs to look at some photo albums, then came down later for an announcement Granny Relda was going to make.

"_Lieblings,_ we have some good news and some bad news," she said, "the good news is your uncle is on his way back, and should be back tomorrow night," the children's eyes lit up, "but, unfortunately, the spell will take a while. So Sabrina won't regain her memories until a week."

Puck's face fell. He couldn't believe it. Another week without Sabrina? This was going to be pure torture.

"Now," Granny Relda continued, "I want you to still spend time with Sabrina and help her with her memories. I've talked to her and she says some memories are coming back," Puck's eyes widened, "she says she sees her parent's faces. She also remembers you a bit, Daphne." Daphne's eyes lit up.

"Now, she does remember you, Puck," she said, while Puck's eyes widened so much it looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets, "but, she only remembers your face. She sees you with her in some places, but she doesn't remember how you were like. Now I want you two to go upstairs and ask her if she can remember anything else."

Daphne grabbed Puck's arm and raced upstairs. She opened the door to their bedroom and saw Sabrina staring out the window. She smiled at them.

"You remember me now?" Daphne said with a smile.

Sabrina smiled too. "Yes, I remember you as a baby and I see you in places."

"Like where?" Daphne asked, eagerly.

"I see you in a crib. I see you in our mother's arms. I see you playing with magic with our Uncle, and," she struggled to remember, "you're complaining about a pony to Granny."

Puck smirked and Daphne stuck her tongue out at him. She turned to Sabrina.

"This is great! Your memory is coming back!" Daphne said enthusiastically, "what do you remember of Puck?" she asked, gesturing to him.

Sabrina said, "I see him flying with little lights. I also see him talking to me, but I don't know what he's saying, and," she paused, remembering, "you with a girl, talking, but I'm not so sure of that one, it's blurry."

Puck put his head down. That was the memory he wanted Sabrina never to remember, but it turned out she was remembering it. He hoped she would forgive him later.

"Okay," Daphne said, sensing tension, "how about Puck can fly us to the Blue Plate Special? Granny is going to be busy today so she told me we should go out to eat."

Sabrina nodded. Puck shrugged and grabbed both of their arms and flew them to the restaurant.

There wasn't too much of a rush, since it wasn't exactly lunchtime yet. They saw Briar Rose and Snow White and went to join them.

"Hello girls, Puck," Briar Rose said, smiling. They all said "hi" back and sat down.

"So, Sabrina," Snow White asked, "I heard you were remembering some things."

Sabrina nodded. Daphne rushed to fill them in.

"She remembers our parents and me, and some about Puck. Uncle Jake said he was coming back tomorrow with the spell, but it won't work till at least a week," she said, speedily.

"Jake's coming back?" Briar said, her eyes lighting up. She had missed him while he was gone.

"Yes," Daphne said, winking. Briar blushed.

Just then, Nottingham came in. He was searching the tables and when they saw their table, he came by.

"Well, well, I heard little Sabrina lost her memory. Is it true?" he said, eyeing them.

Daphne growled at him and Puck scowled.

"Go away, Nottingham," Snow White said, threateningly.

"Oh, come on, I just wanted to see my favorite little family," he said, getting closer.

"I mean it," Snow White said, venom in her voice.

"Oh it's just you see, we hear Sabrina Grimm is a tough Grimm. We have always wanted her on our side, but sadly she is very devoted to this family. But, considering the circumstances……" he said, and grabbed Sabrina's arm.

"Sabrina!" Daphne said. Puck got out his wooden sword and hit Nottingham in the face. He stepped back, startled.

"Well, well, I see the fairy is pretty protective of this Grimm. Perhaps he would like to come too," Nottingham said, and blew a whistle. The Seven of Diamonds came in and grabbed Sabrina. Then the Three of Clubs grabbed Puck.

Snow White and Briar Rose raced to them, but Nottingham grabbed Daphne, a knife on her neck.

"Let us take them, or the little girl dies," he said, menacingly. Snow and Briar stepped back, pure hatred on their faces. Nottingham let go of her and threw her across the floor. Snow came to her and picked her up.

"Ta ta, ladies!" he said, the playing cards following him, with Puck and Sabrina.

_Didn't see that one coming, did ya? As a matter of fact, I didn't either. It just came to me, I guess._

_REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Puck had a weird dream. He couldn't remember that much, though. But he did remember being grabbed by a playing card soldier and being thrown into a room and getting knocked out. Then he remembered hearing a noise as if someone else got thrown in. He didn't get up because he was too weak to get up. Now he just wanted to sleep……….

"Puck!" came a voice next to him. He got up, startled. He saw a girl with blonde hair looking at him concerned.

"Sabrina?" he said, "what happened?"

"They knocked you out," she said, "those cards. That man in the cape told me to stay in here with you until I remembered everything. Who was that?"

"That was Nottingham," Puck said. "He's the sheriff of Ferryport Landing. Where's Daphne?" he said, getting really confused.

Sabrina looked at him weird. "Don't you remember? That man-Nottingham took us here. Daphne is with those two ladies back at that restaurant."

_So it wasn't a dream,_ Puck thought. He kind of expected that, with the pain so real. Then he realized that his leg was bleeding.

"Ow," he muttered. Sabrina heard him and saw his leg, and sighed.

"I tried to take the blood away, but I don't really have anything to use," she said, sadly.

"It's okay," Puck said, "so we're stuck here?"

"I guess," Sabrina said. "They brought some food. I already ate some, so you can eat the rest." She gestured to a pile of bread in the corner.

Puck went to the bread and started munching it. It was hard and stale, but he didn't care. He hadn't eaten since the morning, and he was used to eating a lot.

He turned around and looked at Sabrina. She was staring at the cold, stone wall. He guessed she was trying to remember. Then he realized this was the first time they had had a real conversation, the first time they had been alone, since her memory was lost.

"Remember anything?" Puck said, trying to start another conversation.

She looked up, startled. Apparently she was in some deep thought. "No," she said.

Puck just nodded and went back to eating. They sat in silence for a while. Then, Sabrina rolled up in a ball and fell asleep.

Puck gazed at the sleeping figure. He kept thinking she and Sabrina were two different people, since they acted differently. Sabrina bickered with him and occasionally tackled him. Sabrina with no memory barely talked to him and didn't fight with him at all.

He didn't really know what to think of her now. She was the same person, but different. He didn't hate her, but he'd rather have _his_ Sabrina here. But she would hate him, and not talk to him.

He thought if Sabrina had hated him before, she would absolutely loathe him now. She would hate the fact that he took away her memory. She would never forgive him.

Which was why, he sort of wanted to keep her like this for a while. But he knew it was very selfish of him. He wouldn't tell this Sabrina about how she hated him. He would never mention it. The only thing was, when she started getting that memory back. She would hate him, too. And Puck would be in pieces.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sabrina was confused. The memory of Puck with that black-haired woman kept playing in her mind, and she felt her heart break every time, but didn't understand why. She thought of her relationship with Puck in her mind.

She knew they didn't get along..most of the time. But she knew she didn't hate him. She thought, that maybe, she loved him. She didn't know for sure, though. Especially with the fact that in recent memories, she would feel anger and betrayal every time she thought of him.

She was desperate to know what happened between them, but was too shy to ask Puck. She had only started remembering who he was recently.

She had asked Daphne, but she had told her that was between her and Puck, and he would tell her when he needed to. She had even asked Granny Relda, but she had said basically the same thing.

Then, she thought of that Nottingham man. He had told her he wanted her to join this "Scarlet Hand" and said she would be very valuable to them. She wasn't sure what to say, though, so she had just sort of shrugged. He had then put her in the room with Puck.

She wondered what would happen now. She wished she had her memories back, so she could know what happened and what they could do to get back home.

She looked at Puck's sleeping figure. She had woken before him and eaten the second plate of bread they brought in the morning. Puck was still sleeping, though.

She stared at his face. He had striking green eyes and shaggy blond hair. He had a devilish smile. She had never seen that smile in person, but in her memories.

She realized how different he was now then in her memories. In her memories, he was happy, mischievous, and had a really cheerful mood.

Now, he was distant, didn't talk much, and seemed really down. She had wondered what happened. Was he sad that her memory was gone? Did something else happen in the family she hadn't remembered yet? Could he possibly……love her?

Probably not, but it was a possibility. With her memories gone, she realized anything could happen.

Just then, Nottingham came into the room. The Seven of Diamonds came behind him and grabbed Sabrina and Puck. Puck woke up, angry at someone for forcefully grabbing him and started punching everywhere. The playing card grabbed his hands together and tossed them both into this little box.

Green lights started shooting around. After a few minutes, the lights stopped and Nottingham got them out.

"Hmmm……you two seem to be clear," Nottingham sneered. Then he took them back into the room.

"What the heck was that for?" Puck said, rubbing his neck.

"Maybe they were checking if we were communicating with Daphne and Granny," Sabrina suggested.

"Why would they do that now, though?" Puck said. "Shouldn't they have done that when we just got here?"

"Maybe Daphne and Granny found out where we are and Nottingham is thinking we told them," Sabrina said.

Puck shrugged and started eating his share of bread.

_Okay, yeah, that was probably a little confusing. I just wanted to put that there, but it might mean something._

_Remember, review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I am really sorry about not updating. I am just so lazy these days and school's starting. Well I'm not gonna rant, so enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 7

The next few days passed pretty quickly for Sabrina and Puck. They formed a little schedule. Wake up, eat food, talk for a bit, eat again, and go to sleep. They never really had an actual conversation. It was more like "Hey, can you pass me some more bread?"

Puck was waiting for Sabrina to get her memory back, so she could be herself again. He liked it better when they were fighting. Heck, he wouldn't care if she beat him up. He did check with her everyday but she always said no. Yet, somehow, it seemed like she was lying to him.

Sabrina's mind was so confused she wanted to burst her head open and get all her thoughts out. That black haired woman and Puck attacked her thoughts everyday. She always felt the same way, and she had no idea what it meant.

She really wanted to ask Puck. But with their little conversations, and since they never really talked before this all happened, she didn't. She wished she was like her self before it happened. She could tell some things about herself now, because of new memories.

She knew she was strong and pretty much unbreakable. It seemed like nothing and no one hurt her. She was also brave. In her memories, she was fearless. Also, she had a sort of bad side. She could be sneaky and mischievous if she wanted to. She liked to break rules and be risky sometimes.

Why couldn't all of her memories come back to her? Then she would understand all these confusing memories. She pretty much remembered everything, but it seemed like there was something missing. One little thing, that could change everything.

She was dying to know. But she couldn't find it. She remembered her parents and Daphne. She remembered Granny Relda and Uncle Jake. She even remembered Elvis and a bunch of other random people she knew from Ferryport Landing and New York.

What could it be? Who or what was missing from this jigsaw puzzle………….?

Wait a second.

_Puck._

Puck. She remembered him. But then she realized she didn't know that much, just how he looked, really. But what about him. From Daphne she found he liked to be a trickster. But what was he like from Sabrina's point of view?

That was it. She had to ask him. This was going to happen sometime and it was going to happen now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Puck was playing with his fingers, bored. Seriously, when would they get out of this dump? Couldn't everyone come and rescue them already?

He, himself, had thought up a few, but he knew they wouldn't work, which was so unlike him. He usually would do any crazy plan he could think up of, but his other self was gone……for now.

Sabrina was so quiet. He thought she was just recovering memories. He was getting more impatient. Why couldn't she just remember already? Even though, she would probably loathe him then.

Then he realized how long they would really stay here. Nottingham or the card soldiers never checked on them. He knew he could probably change into an elephant and crash this stupid wall. But…….he didn't.

It was selfish of him, but he knew why he didn't. When Sabrina remembered everything, he wanted her to be here stuck with him. So she couldn't possibly ignore him and hear him out about what happened that night. Then she would love him again and escape together.

Okay, he didn't really expect that to happen, but a guy can dream, right?

He sighed and laid down. He wondered if Sabrina knew about their relationship. I mean, she remembered everything else, of course she remember everything they'd been through.

Right?

Was this why she never really talked to him? Had she seen the memory and understood what it meant? That was probably why. Now she knew that he broke her heart and took away her memory.

But what if she didn't remember that? Nah, she had to. They had too many memories together. If she could remember everyone else in the Grimm family, then obviously she would have to remember the Trickster King.

Wouldn't she?

Why did he doubt himself? Why did he think there was a chance she didn't remember him at all and the only way she knew who he was because of Daphne?

No. Of course she did. If she didn't, then….would that mean it didn't matter to her that much? Did she think that all those memories of them together, that he cherished, were all just little things?

Oh, why did he always have to think negatively? Of course she did. Of course she remembered every memory about him.

He smiled to himself and went to sleep, thoughts about Sabrina thinking about their love and how she remembered it all.

How very wrong he was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He was devastated. How could this happen?

He went across the world to look for a spell for his niece and she was gone?

_Stupid Nottingham, _he thought.

They had told him everything. About Nottingham capturing Puck and Sabrina and taking them somewhere unknown.

They had all attempted to rescue them, but they all turned out to be disastrous.

And here he was, happy and filled with joy. He was coming back from across the world to announce he had gotten it and all was good. Sabrina would remember everything and it would make them ecstatic. How disappointed and angry he was to find out she was gone.

This was bothering him too much. He had to go.

Jake had to go save his niece.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Determination went through Sabrina's body. She was going to ask him. She finally had the bravery to ask him. She turned around and went to Puck and looked at him and found out…………

He was asleep.

A sigh of relief came from Sabrina. She might have felt determined but she still thought she would've cracked under pressure.

She laid down. When would she have to courage to ask him? Why couldn't she be like her self?

She sighed. She had to ask him. It was the last, crucial piece of information that she needed. If he told her, maybe she could remember everything and everything could go back to normal.

It could wait till tomorrow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Puck yawned, stretched his arms, and got up. He turned to see Sabrina sleeping. Weird. He would usually find her awake when he got up. He shrugged and ate his breakfast.

This place was so boring. How long had it been since they got here? Five days? A week? Puck had lost track after around three and decided to not count anymore.

Sabrina needed to remember fast so they could escape. Wait, wouldn't Uncle Jake be home now? It probably had been a week and he was supposed to here. Puck wondered if they were trying to rescue them. Probably were. But they don't know where they are. Which creates a problem.

He saw Sabrina stir in her sleep. She got up and yawned. When she noticed Puck, she looked startled. Then she went to eat breakfast.

Something was different about her. She seemed nervous and fidgety. She looked anxious to do something. Usually she had a blank look on.

"Ummm…..Sabrina?" Puck asked, uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

Sabrina looked up, startled again. Then she sighed in defeat and replied.

"Puck, I need to ask you something."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Puck seemed surprised. "Uhh…..okay. What do you want to know?"

Sabrina hesitated. Could she do it? Yes. She had to. "Ummm…..well, I've been getting this memory lately…" she trailed off.

Puck's eyes widened, but then quickly gestured for her to go on.

"Well, you're in it. And, uh, there's this girl. I just see you with her. But every time I do I feel anger and sadness. This memory comes to me everyday but I don't understand….." she trailed off again.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you don't understand it?"

Sabrina said, bewildered, "But why do I feel that? None of the memories I remember give a reference to that."

"Sabrina, don't you remember our relationship?" he asked, confused.

"Well, not really," she admitted, "Daphne told me that we don't get along that much, but we can. And my memories don't really say anything."

Puck's face was full of shock. "So you don't remember…….anything about me?"

"Well, I remember your face, but that's it," Sabrina said. This didn't make any sense. How did this have to do with the memory?

Now Puck looked angry. "So you don't remember anything……..about us?"

"What do you mean, "us"? We just fought sometimes, right? It's not like we were like in a-"

Puck interrupted her with pure menace on his face. "You don't remember anything about me and you? You remember your parents, Daphne, the old lady, Jake, even Elvis, but not me?"

Sabrina shook her head, sort of scared now. Why was he so angry? He looked as if he heard the worst thing in the world.

"How could you?!?" he roared. "How could you not remember anything we had together? How could you not remember our fights? How could you not remember any of those pranks? How could you not remember how many times we owe each other our lives? How could you not remember our love? How could you not remember how much I love you?"

Sabrina was shocked. Love? What love? They were in love? What did Puck-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Puck. He came to her, cupped his hands around her face and kissed her.

A million thoughts went through her head. Puck pranking her and laughing at her. She screaming at him. Puck and her fighting. Puck's wings getting ripped off. Puck carrying her telling her it would be okay. Puck and her talking on his trampoline. Puck confessing his love for her. Puck kissing her. Another girl kissing Puck……….

The last one felt like a knife stabbing her heart. At that moment she remembered.

_Everything._

Sabrina let go of him and fainted.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….......

Jake had told his mom and Daphne he would get them back. He had found the place Sabrina and Puck were held captive, by a secret source. He was on his way to rescue them.

The place they were hidden wasn't too far off. Just across town. He was taking the carpet instead of the car. It went faster.

"Carpet, go!" Jake said, and they flew off. They got there soon enough.

Jake had learned that the card soldiers stayed there all day, but Nottingham stayed only for the afternoon to discuss tactics and to bring in new prisoners.

Jake had left pretty early. It was only probably just noon. Nottingham would arrive at around that time.

While finding his way around, Jake suddenly thought of Sabrina and Puck's relationship.

It was a funny one. Pretty rocky. They couldn't stand each other, but couldn't stay away from each other. They were at each other's throats most of the time.

It was funny how these two people were meant to be. They fought all the time. Jake remembered the time when they didn't realize they were in love.

So in denial. They kept trying to convince themselves that they hated each other, not loved. But they blushed around each other sometimes, and you could tell that they sort of enjoyed arguing.

They were pretty opposite, too. Sabrina was responsible and mature. Puck was irresponsible and immature. But he did get a little bit more mature when he got older. Nonetheless, he loved teasing Sabrina.

Puck had always seemed happier in a way. Sabrina always looked mad. Well not really mad, more like uninterested and bored. Also sort of sad.

While reminiscing in his thoughts Jake had found the room.

He had stolen the keys earlier and unlocked the door. Sabrina was on the ground, unconscious. Puck was standing over her, concerned.

Jake went to them, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Nottingham.

_Did you guys like this? The scene with Puck and Sabrina was supposed to be intense, but it probably sucked._

_Anyway, I liked the chapter. If you did, please REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Why, why, if it isn't Jake Grimm," Nottingham sneered.

"Let them go, Nottingham," Jake said, angrily.

"You know I can't do that, Jacob," Nottingham replied.

"I was afraid you would say that," Jake said. He pulled a green orb out of his trench coat. Then he grabbed Sabrina's arm.

"Puck, hold onto me!" Jake yelled at him. Puck hastily grabbed his arm.

"Guards!" Nottingham shouted. The Seven of Diamonds and Three of Clubs came, but it was too late. The green orb shined luminously around the room and Jake, Sabrina, and Puck were gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jake, Sabrina, and Puck landed with a thud on the Grimm house kitchen floor. Daphne and Granny Relda were sitting on the table with anxious faces.

Daphne spotted them first. "Puck! Sabrina!" she cried. Her frown turned into a wide grin.

"_Lieblings_!" cried Granny Relda. She grabbed the children and hugged them fiercely. Then she realized Sabrina wasn't conscious.

"What happened to Sabrina?" Granny asked, confused.

Jake looked at Puck. "That's what I was wondering," he said.

Puck shifted a bit uncomfortably. All that he knew is he kissed her and she fainted on the ground.

"Ummm…..well, she was just sitting there and she just suddenly passed out," Puck lied.

Jake looked suspiciously at him but then shook his head. "It could mean she had remembered everything and all of her memories are restoring in her mind."

"Should we give her the spell to make her remember everything?" Daphne asked, looking concerned at her older sister.

Jake pursed his lips. "I suppose………but I suggest we wait a bit. If she wakes up soon and remembers everything, then we won't. If she wakes up not remembering anything at all, we'll give it to her."

"What if she doesn't wake up?" piped up Puck. He really wanted to know this.

"If she doesn't wake up," Jake said. "We'll give her the potion."

Granny Relda looked at the children's concerned faces and said, "Puck, you probably haven't had a decent meal in days. I'll go make some dinner."

Puck and Daphne's faces lit up at the mention of food. They raced to the dining table and waited impatiently for another exotic meal.

"I'm going to go take Sabrina upstairs and see if she wakes up," Jake said, picking up his oldest niece.

Daphne and Puck were still mesmerized by food, but Granny Relda nodded.

A few minutes later, Granny Relda brought her famous camel hump soup and rose petal sandwiches. Daphne and Puck dug in.

"Seriously, I don't understand why Sabrina doesn't like this stuff," Daphne said, grabbing another sandwich.

Puck nodded, not wanting to spoil the taste. All he had had the past week was bread. If he had to look at another piece of….

"Bread!" Granny Relda said, bringing a pile of bread to the table. Daphne dug in.

"No way," Puck said, getting more soup, ignoring Granny Relda and Daphne's confused faces.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning, Puck woke up with an empty stomach. He went down to the kitchen hastily.

He got there, realizing it was six in the morning and nobody was up. He just got some leftovers from yesterday.

After he finished, he decided to check in on Sabrina. All that food was distracting him on what was important.

When he got to Sabrina and Daphne's bedroom, he found only Sabrina there. Apparently Daphne didn't want to disturb her and went to sleep in Granny Relda's room.

He gazed at her. Her long blond hair was over her face. He brushed it away. She looked so peaceful, sleeping there. Like Sleeping Beauty. Even though she looked nothing like Briar. She was a sleeping beauty to him.

Was Uncle Jake right? Did she faint because she got all her memories back? Could this have anything to do with the kiss? Possibly. It did happen right after she pulled away from him.

He felt a bit guilty for screaming at her like that. He was just so mad! She remembered the family dog but not him! But anyway, he shouldn't have got too upset at her.

Did she still love him? Hmmm….that's a tough one. Well, she probably hated him. But she loved/hated him all the time. But could this time be different? Could she downright despise him? Could she loathe him more than anything else in the world?

He had learned a few things about Sabrina. She hated being betrayed. She didn't normally trust people. And if she does, and they betray her, she hates them forever, but always has a spot in her heart where she loves them. Puck wondered if she still had that spot of love for him.

What if she was going to talk to him about what happened the day she lost her memory? Then, she would remember everything and they could've possibly reconciled. That was what he wanted. But he ruined it for himself. He never thought about something before he did it. He did things impulsively.

Puck caressed Sabrina's face. He wanted her to wake up and remember everything.

"Puck?" said a voice behind him. Daphne was at the doorway.

"Hi, marshmallow," he said, using his old nickname for her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking at his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, not lying but not telling the whole truth.

"You seem pretty out of it. Are you sad or something?" she said, getting a concerned look on her face.

"It's okay, I'm great," he said, once again not being really truthful.

"Well, everyone's awake now," Daphne said. "Uncle Jake said we're going to give her the memory potion and see if she wakes up. They told me to come get you."

"Okay," Puck said, and followed her out the door. Downstairs, they found Granny Relda at the table looking anxious. Uncle Jake was in the kitchen, spewing something.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Granny Relda asked Puck.

Puck just nodded and laid on the couch. Uncle Jake brought out the potion.

"It's ready," he said, and led everybody upstairs.

They all got there to see Sabrina still sleeping. Uncle Jake got out a bottle with a strange liquid inside. He poured it into Sabrina's mouth.

Everyone waited, anxiously to see what would happen. Then Sabrina stirred in her sleep.

She got up, confused. Then she softly said.

"Wow, so that's what if feels like to regain 15 years of memories."

_Like it? Hey, school starts tomorrow so the next chapter might take a while._

_REVIEW!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, everyone! Did I update soon enough? Probably not. Oh well. School's been okay for me. I still do not want to go though. _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 10

It's been about a week since Sabrina woke up. She explained that she had had a sudden burst of memories, causing her to faint. She remembered everything now. And she was basically her normal self again.

Puck remembered the reaction to her waking up……

_"Sabrina!" Daphne had cried. She had rushed to her sister's arms. _

_Then Granny Relda had gone to her making sure she was okay._

_"I'm fine," Sabrina had said, hastily._

_She had looked at everyone for a second but had paused at Puck. She had stared at Puck for a long time. Then, she had started telling Granny Relda and Uncle Jake of what happened to her._

She hadn't spoken to Puck in days. He expected it, but he didn't know it would hurt so badly. In fact, this time was harder than before. Because he also secretly expected that she would understand why he did it and talk about it. But Sabrina is a stubborn girl. She rarely admits to things and doesn't like giving in. She probably wants to prove him wrong.

He also noticed that she had been quiet these past few days. Sort of like when her memory was gone, but this time, Daphne had told him, she's thinking. Now Sabrina thought a lot these past few days. Even before this whole memory incident happened. Sometimes, she would be sitting there, staring into space, and you would have to say her name a few times for her to hear you. So it probably made sense that she was thinking. But still, she didn't talk too much at all.

Another thing Puck had noticed was that he caught Sabrina staring at him sometimes. But she would quickly look away when his head turned. But why would she be staring at him? Girls are confusing.

Uncle Jake had put all of the potions and spell books away, secretly hidden. So no one knew where it was, and use magic without permission. But Daphne had told Puck that Sabrina had saw him put it away, so she knew, but refused to tell Daphne. Daphne had pouted after that.

Should Puck try to talk to Sabrina? What if she was planning to talk to him? What if she wasn't?

Then he had an idea.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

You know, having to remember everything that has happened to you in your life can really change a person. At least, that's what happened to Sabrina Grimm.

Sabrina didn't feel as angry as before. She didn't feel the need to hurt somebody. Mostly, she just felt like she was sad. But she wasn't. Which made it really confusing.

She became less fearless. She worried about little things. Once, she wondered if she didn't think enough, she would lose all her memories again. But then she realized how stupid that was, and stopped.

She felt broken. Like there was a piece of her life that was missing. As if that one piece, would make her become herself again. That one piece of the jigsaw puzzle of her life. She wanted it. She needed it. She even knew what it was.

Puck.

She missed him. She really did. She yearned for him day and night. She wanted to go to him. But she couldn't.

But why? Sabrina didn't really know exactly why. She just felt like she shouldn't.

Was she mad at him? Surprisingly, no. For the first time in her life, she wasn't going to be stubborn about. She was giving in. She knew how he must have felt. She had been too stubborn to be proven wrong about it. But know her stubborn streak was, apparently, gone.

Which, in a way, disappointed her. She liked being stubborn. Hopefully, this will be only one thing she is actually admitting to.

She understood why Puck did it. He did it, because there is no way to reason with her. She was too stubborn. If she believed Puck, she would have to give in; she would have to be wrong. But she didn't want to. She prided herself on being right most of the time.

She would have preferred him to do something less extreme, but she understood.

So why didn't she go to him? Why didn't she run to his room, right that very minute, telling him how sorry she was and how much she loved him?

Because, the other Sabrina was still inside her. She actually did admit being wrong sometimes. She just never admitted it out loud. But the true reason was:

She was scared.

Yes, the brave, fearless, Sabrina Grimm, was scared. And scared of what exactly? She was scared of being rejected.

She wanted to kill herself for it. Yes, she was scared sometimes. But scared for something so stupid made her mad. It made her want to hit something. She was being such a _girly girl._

She was afraid that if she went to Puck's room and told him she loved him and how sorry she was, he would say he didn't love her anymore. Now you might be asking:

How could she think that?

Truly, Sabrina had no idea. She had gone to this theory watching Puck. He ignored her most of the time. She expected that he would tell her he loved her and tell her how sorry he was.

But then, Sabrina realized, reminded her of something Snow White had told her.

"_I'm not everyone, Sabrina. I'm Snow White, this town's resident fighter. I pride myself on my smarts and my right hook, but they both failed me. So I am right back where I was six hundred years ago with a handsome prince saving my butt."_

Okay, this didn't really go with what Sabrina was dealing with, but it did remind her of something.

When Snow White had told her that, Sabrina vowed to be the same.

But she had broken her promise.

She had messed something up and she had to fix it. She didn't need her Prince Charming (Puck) to fix it for her. She had to do this on her own. She would save herself.

She went up to her room to see if Daphne was there. When she got there, instead of Daphne, there was a note.

She read the messy scrawl on the note, and laughed to herself. Well, she thought, I guess this could work too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Puck was nervous. Would she come? Did the note say anything wrong?

_Dear, Sabrina, _the note read.

_Come to my room at midnight tonight. I need to fix something._

_-A fairy_

It seemed alright to him. He looked at the time. 11:55. She should be here soon.

About five minutes later, Puck's door opened, and out came Sabrina.

"Hey, Puck," she said, climbing onto his trampoline.

"Hey," he replied. "Look, before you say anything, I need to tell you something. I am really sorry about giving you the spell. I was just really mad and I couldn't take it anymore, but it was still wrong of me. I should have talked to you. And I am really telling the truth, that girl kissed me. Can you still believe me after all this? Because I love you and-"

Sabrina interrupted him with a kiss. So Puck kissed her back. After a few minutes, Sabrina spoke.

"Don't babble," she smirked, "I believe you, and I love you too."

Puck grinned widely and kissed her again, for who knows how long.

_And there's the end. Did you guys like this story? I really did. _

_I am sad to say I am going to stop writing Sisters Grimm for a bit._

_I do, however, have a Sonny with a Chance idea which I will do in a week or so. It's called Murder and Condor Mansion. PM me for details._

_Have a great day,_

_Obsessedwithbooks_

_P.S. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Without you guys, this story wouldn't have been good. Review and tell me if you liked the ending. _ 


End file.
